X men logan and Oc
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Logan has fallen in love with a new powerful mutant and he is the new of the brotherhood and the Xmen
Hi my name is Ren and now I am going to the xavier institute Im an orphan just be came I got up to the institute I rang the intercom I am 16

"Yes" said the voice of the famous Charlies Xavier

"Hi Im here to become a student here" I said the gates opened and I walked to the house a women with long pearl white hair came up

"Please come in" she said i THEN saw a the famous Proffeser X

"Hello I am Charlies Xavier I would love to have you as a student but we must talk to your parents" he said I frowned

"Thats gonna be pretty hard since they are both dead" I said the tall african american women with earl white hair patted my back

"Oh Im sorry please won't you sit" he said I then heard his voice

 _All students and Teachers report to the kitchen_

"What was that" I asked

"That was my talent" he said as we went into a master kitchen

"Everyone this is Ren he will be the newest addition to the X-men" Professor X said

"So Ren what are you talents" said a man with blue fur and glasses

"Uh well I like to call what I can do shadow manipulation" I said then waving my hands up and 2 large Gauntlets appeared then I made a whip apaper then a staff then two swords then a shield I saw everyone was amazed

"Vow thas is awesome" said a blue devil boy

"Thanks I also can do what Professor X did with his mind" they all were shocked I then demonstrated

 _Thats not all_ I thought projecting it

"I also never die believe me the night I lost my parents thats the day he robbed us and he shot my parents down infront of me then he shot me it hurt bad but I did not die then I was so angry I imagined a hammer and it appeared he left before I could act that was 4 months ago" I said

"Im sorry you experienced that" Professer X SAID

"Its ok I let it go you earn to let things go" I said

"Well lets get you settled in" he said then some other student came up to me

"Hi Im jean I have never met anther multi task telapath" she said

"Hi Im scott your gonna fit in great" said the tall guy with sun glasses

"Thanks" i said

"Ok here is your room your next door to Logan so be quiet" Jean said

"Who is Logan?" I asked

"Logan aka the wolverine he is like you he has metal claws healing powers he never dies he is pretty cool most of the time he does his own thing" Scott said

"Noted" I said I entered a room with a dresser desk and a large bed I then heard a knock on the door

"Yes" I said

"Hey kid Im logan sorry I was not here to greet ya I just got here but I wanted to talk to you" he said entering my room we sat down

"So uh I heard your name on the field is wolverine" I said

"Yeah it is have you came up with a name for yourself" he said

"Uh yeah Pitch Black" I said

"Yeah Chuck told me you powers" he said

"Yeah Scott and Jean told me yours" I said

"Yeah how do you feel abut the whole living forever thing" He said

"Horrible" I said

"Yeah well for now just try and think about all those girls who can be all over you" he said

"Uh well I don't really think about girls more like guys" I said

"Wow your gay" he said

"Yeah" I said

"Uh Im sorta bi" he said

"Wow cool" I said I blushed that night I had a night mare I dreamt of the night

 _Who are you tell me damn it_

 _he did not answer_

i Woke up and it was morning I have had dreams like that but non as bad as this I got dress I tied my Flannel shirt around my waist and I just sat I heard a knock in my room and it was Logan

"Hey Logan" I siad

"Hey Uh Kid can I talk to you" he said

"Ok" I said we sat on my bed I was totally shocked when he kissed me I felt at peace like my parents did not die like I was not a freak WHEN THE KISS BROKE

"i wanted to test something I wanted to see if i FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND i DID" he said

"I think I did too" I said we kissed and we laid in bed

"lets keep it a secret till were both ready" he said

"You took the words right out of my mouth" I said we went down stairs to the danger room

"Ok Ren we are going to test if your ready for missions or not" said Storm

"Ok by the way love the uniform" I said gesturing to my short sleeved leather leotard with a X belt Buckle lasers then shot at me and I made my shield apper and I then back flipped at made a spear apper and threw it at them then I made a whip then I swung it to the a ledge then I climbed it and then I had a big robot he then tried to punch me and then I made my gauntlets and punched him and then the simulation need Night crawler and sHADOW CAT WERE CHERRING

"Wow that was awesome man" Kitty said

"Thanks" I said

"How did you know how to that" Scott ask

"Well I was sort of a gymnastics champion I was even trying out for the U.S. olympic team" I said

"Well you were awesome" spike said

"Nice work I think we can all agree that you are ready for missions but lets go outside for a drill on using your powers" Profferer X said we all went out side I fought Spike first he made a staff out of one of his spikes I made a shadow staff and we fought I did a couple of flips he shot some spikes at me and I jumped and I then deflected them with my whip made a wrecking ball wrapped it around spike and threw him away

"Nice job kid now lets up your level me" Logan said

"Sure any day of the week" I said we got into battle position and he pulled out his claws and I made two skinny duel swords and I charged at him I then jumped on his shoulders and he tried to get my legs but I blocked his attack the battle went to the X mansion garden I cut of the head of some garden art and then he came out of no where and I was blocking but I slipped and his claws plunged into my chest

"AHHHHHHHHHH" i SCREAMED

"oH KID iM SORRY" he said retracting his claws I saw his face then I healed my self and I got my strength back

"Logan Im fine" I said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Do you want to go to the Med Bay" Asked Mr Mcoy

"Yes Im fine" I said

"But just as a precaution your done with training" Logan said I tried to get up but lost my balance

"Are you sure your alright" Logan asked

"Yeah its just very time I have to heal it takes my strength" I said Immediately Logan picked me up and took me to the room and he set me down he then kissed me and hugged me

"Im so sorry I will never hurt you again" he said

"Logan don't put to much into it ok I can't die remember" I said

"I don't care your my love my life I will not hurt you" he said getting into bed with me and then he got up once and he got me dinner we liked the same thing stick with mash and green beans at the end he then took care of me we laid in bed asking about what Im gonna do

"So uh what are you gonna do with school" he said

"I graduated early" I said

"wOW" he said

"yeah so Schoolis not a problem" I said

"So uh I could ask Chuck maybe with in a few months you can be a teacher here" he said

"Yeah maybe" I said I snuggled into his chest and we kissed we hen heard the intercome

"Cyclopes, Beast, Storm, Wolverine, Pitch Black, and shadow cat report to the X jet for a mission" Charlies said we got up and headed to the jet

"Alright team this mission their is a sighting of Magneto so be aware he will be very persistent" Cyclops said on the jet I waited for my first mission and we got to a field and then we heard metal bending I then looked behind me and I saw how their were 5 metal balls and Wolverine got his claws out and we saw a man in a metal helmet

"well well bucket head what are you doing" Logan said

"I am not here for you you animal I am here for your new team mate I want to offer him a chance to join the brotherhood" he said Logan got defensive and got infront of me

"Ha like I would ever join you" I said

"You will learn your place boy" he said as a large man charged at me I then made a shadow bow and arrow and shot at him it barley phased him Beast and Logan took him off my hands then a man with dark eyes came at me with a staff that was on fire I then made my shadow bow staff and swung at him I flipped kicked him and he flew back then cyclopes took him off my hands then I charged at a guy who threw large fire balls I made a fan that blew away the fire I then helped storm with him she made a tsunami that blew him away I then helped shadow cat with a guy with really long nails and really sharp teeth he saw me and pushed kitty out of the way and he came up to me I made my large hammer and he pinned me to the ground he had a nasty reverted smile

"Wow I see what James sees in you, your sent is intoxicating" he said Wolverine clawed his face and I went for Magneto I made my duel shadow swords and I charged at him he tried to bend my weapons but they were not metal so he took one of his metal balls and threw it at me I then dodged it and I made my shadow whipped swung it at a big rock and threw it at him and he fell to the ground the I swung my whip around his helmet and I pulled his helmet to me then I put his helmet in a shadow ball and it was amazing I then entered his mind and I made sure he was not going to do anything I then called charles he the got jean and we controlled them all telepaticly but unfortunately he escaped and we failed when we got back we reported to charles

"Huh well we have not come this close to stopping eric before I thank your Pitch Black" Charlies said

"Well it won't b hard anymore" I said making a black bible paper inside it was a helmet and they all looked in shock

"That's magnetos helmet" Storm said

"Yeah I'm gonna keep it it the shadows where he can't get it" I said making it disappear

"Good now the tides of this war have shifted good work everyone hit the showers" Hank said I then walked with Logan no one noticed we were hand in hand

"Hey kid how did you do that with the bubble" asked my secret Boyfriend

"Well I can put things in shadows also I think I have another power" I said he looked in shock and pride and kissed me


End file.
